When The Counrty Met The Cullens
by Jadecus
Summary: This is a Story about Bella, She lives a Simple Life in The Counrty With her Father Alice and her Brother Emmett Bradon. But What happens When Edward Rosalie & Jasper Come to town. Will Realationships bloom or go Boom?
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first fanfiction, I really do hope you like it, sorry if there is typos. If you don't like it please don't hurt me. I will dedicate this to Rae (:. She LOVES twilight like me.  
**

* * *

I stepped out into the dazzling sunlight , it was a beautiful summers day, which I usually expected in the gorgeous countryside of Illinois. My life was great, lazy summer's afternoons on my countryside house I lived with my dad, Charlie he is a police officer, being a small town, not much happens around here quite boring not many bad things go on in such a small town. I went to a school just down the road, not many people went there it was great, I had a best friend called Alice Brandon. She is short pixie like with short spiky black hair and totally obsessed with fashion. Even though the closest mall is around 1 hour away she insists that we visit it EVERY weekend in her Yellow Porsche, her family is really rich, I really don't know why she lives in the country, well I guess it is so utterly stunningly beautiful. I am basically the opposite of her, she is bubbly and loves to be the centre of attention, were as I was shy, about 5'3 with long curly brown hair.

As I sat down under my tree to read my favourite book Wuthering Heights, I heard the rumble of a truck. Oh, Charlie must be home from the shops. Good, we haven't had much food in the fridge lately, I have basically been going to Alice's house all the time for food. Her parents didn't mind, they have plenty of food. They have so much food because of Alice's big brother Emmet, he is HUGE you should see how much food he eats, he is also very, very Buff. Always lifting weights or doing push ups, or something sporty.

I put down my book and ran down to my father's truck to help him unpack the groceries and I put them on the kitchen table. "Thanks Bells" Yelled my father from the car. "That's alright Dad", I couldn't call him Charlie to his face, I had to call him dad. "Oh bells, Guess what! There is some new Kids coming to school, I'm Pretty Sure their names are Rosalie and Edward, Their fathers name IS Carlise and Mothers Esme. He said "I met them down at the shopping centre, they are very attractive Bells" My father winked at me. He was forever trying to set me up with a dream boy, he must be way out of my league, maybe Alice would like him or something.

* * *

**Okay, so far that's what I have written, I promise the Chapters will get bigger if You review, so far this is a Preveiw chapter, not very cliffhangery. But I might not have a new Chapter up for a while as I am busy with school & sport & Stuff.**

**xxJade.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh I almost forgot all the characters in this story belong to Stephaniee. But this story belongs to me. Mwhahahahahaha (:**

* * *

**Thank You For Reading this, if you did read it :P I really hoped you liked it, keep in mind that it was just something I was testing. I would love to have a few reviews & I would love you for it. OK well this is the next Chapter. ENJOY!!**

* * *

_Their fathers name IS Carlise and Mothers Esme. He said "I met them down at the shopping centre, they are very attractive Bells" My father winked at me. He was forever trying to set me up with a dream boy, he must be way out of my league, maybe Alice would like him or something._

"Oh are they nice Dad?" I replied, curious. "Oh bells! They are so nice, I'm not sure about that Rosalie girl, she seems like a bit of a bitch to me, she was whining a bit". Replied Charlie. "Oh ok, maybe on Monday I will see what she is like" I said. "Oh ok I will see you later, I need to go out and get some new tires for your truck, they are getting a bit bald" Charlie Informed me. "Gee thanks Dad, I will see you later" I replied.

I decided I would go back out to the tree I was sitting under before. Just as I sat down, another interruption. This time my phone was vibrating in my pocket, it was Alice.

I picked up my phone, "Hello Alicee!"

"_Bells, how did you know it was me?"_

"Uhh Ali, Caller I.D."

"_OHH that's right"_ haha, Alice can be so thick sometimes!

"_Ohh, anyway I have some awesome news, you know the house next door to me?"_

"Yeaaa."

"_There is some new people moving in, there is a boy, oh he looks GORGEOUS! Anyway I thought you would come over and help me meet them?"_

"Oh Ali that would sound great when would you want me over?"

"_Uhm, would now be good?"_

"Yea, that would be fine, but Charlie is putting some new tires on my truck and I sorta can't get there."

"_Ohh no problem I will whip around to your house soon."_

"Ok, seeya soon Alii!" Then I hung Up.

Danm I thought I guess I wouldn't be reading my book today. I ran back down the hill, enjoying the wind in my hair, I love the Country. I ran back into our house, it was big blue and Beautiful. I ran up the stairs into my room, I had painted the walls last summer with Alice, she said Green suited my room well, I loved the colour green, it represented Me. Like the country, also I think that colour looks good on me, I chuckled to myself.

I searched through my closet until I found my forest green top, and my favourite jeans. I slipped on my Canvas's; I stepped in front of the mirror and played with my hair until it looked decent. Also applied a light coat of makeup. I ran downstairs, slightly tripping along the way, and I grabbed my Phone and left a note for Charlie. Soon I heard the horn of Alice's Porsche, great she is here finally!

I ran to the front door and locked it, I hope Charlie brought his keys because I took the one from above the door and it is sitting on my draws. I was so excited about seeing this Edward guy, I don't know why, just I think Edward and Bella just fit together. Bella and Edward , Edward and Bella…… I sighed to myself. Suddenly somebody grabbed my arm, I screamed. "Jeezz Bella, no need to rip my head off!" oh it was alice. "Shoot sorry alice" I could let my Imagination get away with me, wait how long was I standing in the middle of the driveway. "Bella hurry up!" alice told me. Soon enough she was basically dragging me to her car. "Alice, really you don't need to drag me" I told her. "Well by the way you were standing it looked like you needed me to drag you away. I chuckled at the inside joke between me and myself.

In about 10 minute we were at Alice's house, jeez, Alice could drive fast. When I stepped out of the car I saw that there was a huge truck outside of the house next to Alice's. "So, Alice have you meet your next door neighbours yet, have you talked to him yet???" I asked, a bit impatiently, I was just waiting for Edward to step out of his house. Then I saw him, he had just stepped out of his house, right on Que. "Guess I will be talking to him now." Alice leaned and mumbled in my ear.

Then I realised how utterly beautiful he was, his hair swept backwards, it was golden, it was sex hair. Then his face, perfectly carved, a hard jaw line with gorgeous golden eyes. He was stunning. Then I moved down to his body, and oh my god, it was almost as gorgeous as his face, perfect abs that stood out of his tight black T-shirt. I didn't realise how long I had been staring, had it been a couple of seconds, minutes hours? I wasn't sure, but it wasn't soon before I realised I was staring open mouthed at him, and he was giving me the same look, his mouth was wide open, just like mine and he was staring at me, like I was the most person beautiful he had ever seen.

"Um, Hi" said a beautifully musical voice that belonged to Edward. I was lost for words. Alice nudged me. "Oh, hello my name is Bella" I said unsure, if my name was even Bella. "My name is Edward" He replied. "Oh so you just moved in here right?" I said, not even sure why, because I knew the answer. "Yea just yesterday afternoon, With My Father Carlisle, my Mother Esme and my Sister Rosalie or Rose as we Call her."He said he had said his parents name in such a way to make me know how much he adored them. "Oh, so what school will you be going to?" I asked him. "I'm pretty sure there is only one in this town, is it called Mt. Esemire High? Do you o there?" He said in a very gentlemanly manner. "Yea, that were me Alice and her Twin Emmett go to." I said. Just as I said the name Emmett I heard very heavy footsteps descending the stairs, speak of the devil and he may appear. Just as that the door swung open and Emmett appeared. "Heyy Bells!" cried out Emmett. "Hello Emmett, this is Edward he just moved in next door." I stated. Then Emmett walked up to Edward in slapped hands, thing that boys do and started talking about football.

I spun around on my heels to face Alice, I realised that Alice hadn't been saying much. "Ali are you okay?" I asked a bit worried. "Wow, look at him" She said. I followed her eyes to where she was looking. I realised that standing there was a boy, about a year older than us was standing there in the paddock across from us, he was trying to change a tire. Alice couldn't get her eyes off him, he had honey blonde hair and was driving a fairly new car. Suddenly he looked up, then smiled at Alice and started walking over to us. "Hello, would you happen to have a screwdriver?" He said in a thick Southern Accent. "Uhm, Y-y-yes, I will go and get one" Then Alice walked off into Emmett's car shed closely followed by the boy.

I walked back over to Emmett and Edward to see that a new girl had joined us I was sure this was Rosalie, she was pretty good looking with blonde hair and a stunning body that Emmett would love her. I saw that they were already hitting it off, flirting and talking and what not. I saw that Edward was just rolling his eyes, Rosalie was probably a big flirt. "Sooo…."Edward said. I was lost in his eyes. "Wow, your eyes are so beautiful" I blurted out. He then smiled a Crooked smile, I nearly fainted it had to be the smile of a Angel. "I wouldn't say that with you standing in front of me."I was utterly flattered, a stranger had called me basically beautiful and I had as well. Then I felt the patented Bella blush rising to my cheeks. No way would I let Alice have this one.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of this chapter, reviews are loved, thank you so so so so so much for reading this (: I will have the next chapter up soon. Please give me feedback to tell me if this story is confusing or moving too fast for you. Lovve.**

**XxJade.**


End file.
